Alyssa
by Cassaroha
Summary: At 8 Alyssa watchs her Aunt and Uncle die. Ever since she has lived in the dungeon of Nottingham.But when Alyssa turns 18 everything begins to change, she has to get over her fear of men and find a place where she belongs.
1. Birthday

The carriage ride is amazing. I sit and gaze into Sherwood Forest. A small movement catches my eye or was it just me or is it a mirror but it is gone and I turn away. "Alyssa darling, shouldn't you be doing your embroidery?" my Aunt asks me gently. "Sewing stinks, I want to be running outside." I reply with vengeance and she sighs. But I don't care if she thinks 'm being difficult I want to have fun not sit around doing worthless things. I wish Marion was here. I would be glad to have someone to talk to. The carriage jerks to a halt and my Uncle looks worried. Concerned I start to ask what's going on when the door crashes open and hooded green figures walk in. I don't think, I run and hide in the trees and watch as more hooded figures bring my Aunt and Uncle out of the carriage. One of the men takes a step forward with his sword and begins to attack my Uncle who has pulled out his, with a small cry I run forward to help. A big mistake! One of the men grabs me. His arms are tight around mine and he holds a smooth hand over my mouth. He barely registers my small kicks and he turns so I'm forced to watch as the hooded man kills my Aunt and Uncle.

10 years later

It's my eighteenth birthday and I'm alone in a dungeon and for once it is peaceful. The rest of my roommates are dead, most were executed yesterday. I sit in chains and make a wish to whoever is listening, could I please see daylight again? Even if it was just once it would be better than the endless blackness I had to look forward to. The door opened and I jumped to my feet and feel the sharp tug of chains on my wrists and I wish I could rub them, but I can't. I blink in the light and make out the figure of a man. Instinctively I cringe away because he is alone and where I live it is always a bad sign. The man blinks and looks around the room. He's is not dressed like the guards but I won't take chances and I try to hide myself which is not easily done. When his eyes adjust to the light he begins walking toward me. Knowing I'm spotted I roll into a tight ball and watch him silently. He is almost a foot away when he stops and sits down. He looks at me for a while then says "You don't have to be afraid of me, I won't hurt you. I'm George and you are?" he waits for me to answer and when I don't he laughs and I feel shocked "Well, you're a silent one aren't you? Look I heard about you the other day. You know your quite popular among the servants the girl who grew up in a dungeon." His voice is crisp and clear I know it should mean something but I can't think why.

Every night after that George came to see me and after a few months he undid the chains that bound me and began to show me how to walk. Little by little my legs became stronger and it wasn't long until I could speak without halting and walk without stumbling and little by little I began to trust George. George would sometimes bring me treats and the meals I got became better. One night as we were walking with an armed escort through the hall of the dungeon I told him about my Aunt and Uncle. George looked thoughtful for a minute then said "you say they wore green, well my best guest would be that they were outlaws. But don't worry the outlaws today are not the same ones probably their descendants." I shivered and silently wished I would never get to meet them.


	2. Outlaws

3mths later

Alyssa was just falling asleep when the doors opened and some guards came in dragging a prisoner between them. Automatically she move away from the guards and attempted to hide herself. As they came closer Alyssa could see the young man they dragged and she gave a small sob of fear. One of the guards hears this and with a big smile they chained the man up next to Alyssa. Alyssa watched as the guards kicked the man and wondered what he had done to anger them so much.

When the young man woke up Alyssa was sitting as far from him as possible, her arms were around her knees, her head was hunched over and she looked very pitiful. He had to admit he was curious how could anyone who looked so out-of-place in a dungeon be in one "So what's a pretty girl like you doing here?" when she doesn't answer he tries a different tactic "I was thrown in here for assisting Robin Hood,but he feeds me better than the Sheriff" this has a different effect on the girl she is so angry he wished he hadn't spoken.

Alyssa couldn't believe it she had to sit next to one of very men whose fault it was that she was here and he was joking about it. Didn't he know he had destroyed her life? Alyssa decided she would tell him just what she tought about that "If it weren't for your fathers then I wouldn't live in this dungeon, I wouldn't have been forced to watch my Aunt and Uncle die. I've been here for ten years and I had to be taught to walk again. This is your castle, you're an outlaw so get me out!"

The prisoner listens to this with shock, she had lived here nearly all her life? but who told her outlaws killed her Aunt and Uncle? Someone had fed her lies and he had a pretty good guess of who it was. If it was the sheriff feeding her the lies and she was in his castle who killed her Aunt and Uncle? "Did the outlaws carry shields?"  
"Yes, but what has that got to do with it?"  
"Outlaws don't own castles, they live in the woods away from everyone. None of the outlaws I know had fathers that were outlaws. And only soldiers carry shields."

Alyssa is confused now, what the man said made sense but it went against everything she ever believed in. She turned away from him to think thing through.

When the Sheriff walked in it was all the prisoner could do not to gasp. He believed the Sheriff had come for him and was surprised when he walked up to the girl instead. Watching closely he saw she didn't flinch away from the sheriff the way she flinched from him and he felt a deep pain in his heart that he tried to dismiss.

The Sheriff walked next to Alyssa and admired how fast she had learned to walk. She was nearly ready to be the bait to lure Maid Marian. The Sheriff looked at Alyssa, she hadn't asked about what had happened outside the dungeon and he wondered what was up. "Alyssa is something bothering you?" she looks up at him "Are you an outlaw?" What kind of question is that the sheriff asks himself and he laughs "Of course not, why would you think that?"  
"but if you're not an outlaw and I'm a prisoner in the castle of outlaws, then why are you walking around in fancy clothes with guards bowing to you like you own the place?" The sheriff stopped walking how was he to get out of this? He had trapped himself in his own lie. All he could see was red"You've been talking to that outlaw, those people can't be trusted" then he hit her.

Tears prickled Alyssa's eyes and her face stung, moving so fast the guards couldn't catch her she turned and ran back to the dungeon. Behind her she could hear the Sheriff cursing and the other prisoner was looking at her funny. It wasn't to long before the Sheriff came and stood in front of where Alyssa was standing.

The prisoner watched in horror as the Sheriff walked up to the girl and hit her "If it weren't for who you are then you would be killed now" he yelled at her and hit her again"I do all this nice stuff for you and you go and talk to outlaws." the sheriff hit her again and again and the prisoner watched to worried about the girl to wonder over what the Sheriff was saying. Roughly the Sheriff chained the girl up and she did nothing he kicked her, her head hit the wall with a big crack. The Sheriff spits on her "Your going to regret what you said. When the Sheriff left the prisoner crawled over to the girl there was a lot of blood but she was still breathing.

Alyssa's head hurt where it had hit the wall and her face stung when she woke up. Somehow she was really close to the outlaw and she move away as fast as she could with chains on this.

Seeing that she was awake the outlaw grinned in relief "Well you took your time waking up. Nice showdown with the Sheriff but why didn't you run out of the dungeons instead of back to them?"

Alyssa spoke slowly she didn't want to trust anyone again but she felt compelled to answer "The dungeon is my home, I've seen what happens to those that escape and even if I manage to leave then where would I go?" Alyssa was sure the outlaw grinned at that and she felt slightly offended. The outlaw spoke "Well you could always go to the forest and live like Royalty." Alyssa laughed and winced the outlaw was very likeable but she knew nothing of him.

The outlaw noticed her wince and felt sorry for her. He didn't expect her to reply but she did "If I'm going to be royal then I need to know your name, I'm Alyssa," Alyssa was a pretty name the outlaw thought to himself and laughed "Alyssa's a pretty name, Queen Alyssa and King Will has a nice ring to it." The outlaw liked saying their names together and he kept saying them over in his head until he fell asleep.

When Alyssa woke up the maid was bringing in food and her heart sank when she saw there was only one tray. So the Sheriff was still anger with her and she tried to ignore the pain as I watched Will eat pretending not to care. "Alyssa where's your food?" and Alyssa looks up startled "I ate it." she says trying for a joke but when Will replies he is serious "Alyssa this not a joke if you weren't given any food you can have some of mine." Alyssa is about to say yes when her head suddenly hurts and she remembers the Sheriff and she doesn't want Will to get hurt so she refuses "Will don't worry about it you barely know me and it could get you into trouble" but he still gives her some bread and she still takes it.

The Sheriff marches into the room with a bunch of guards and they drag Will away to be tortured. Alyssa he notices is sitting far from Will and is shaking, whether from cold or fear he doesn't care. He walks up to her leans in and stroke her face enjoying the fear in her eyes as he whispers "Talking to that outlaw was a bad idea" Then he's gone and I am left alone.


	3. Pain

When Will passed out from pain the Sheriff ordered the guards to put him back in the cell. He had enjoyed the look on Will's face as he had tortured him and was disappointed when he passed out, ah well there would be plenty of other times he thought to himself.

Alyssa watched in terror as the guards brought Will's limp body. When the guards are gone she crawls over and her heart flips when she feels the blood on the floor thinking fast she ripped the hem of her dress and binds his wounds. Alyssa sits and waits for him to wake up wishing she could do more.

When Will woke up the first thing he saw was Alyssa's face tight with concern and he gives her a grin to show her he's alright. Sitting up was hard but with a lot of wincing and shifting of positions he was able to sit up and it was only then that he saw the fabric tied around his worst wounds. "Thank you" he says when he starts feeling better "Why I haven't done much" and he glears at her although he knows she can't see it "You have done a lot for me and I know you fear men,"

Alyssa is speechless she doesn't know what to say to that. She decides the best thing to do is to just ignore it and Will and her fall asleep. It's the door that wakes Alyssa up later and she moves away from Will giving him a small nudge as she does so.

Will feels the small nudge and wakes up too. He sees the guards come in and sits up slowly. Will looks over at Alyssa, her arms are wrapped around her knees and is watching them with large round eyes. He looks back at the guard who is now undoing his chains. When the chains are undone Will stood up slowly using the wall for support the guard watched Will for a moment "Don't you know me Will Scarlet?" he asked whipping off his helmet and Will grinned finally his rescue party was here but he didn't want to leave, at least not without Alyssa "You sure took you're time Robin,"

Alyssa gasped in horror and alarm the outlaw leader was here, what if he killed her? What happens if the rescue plan fails he could get Will killed. Alyssa you bearly know Will if he leaves that's his problem she told herself. All three men were looking at her as if just seeing her and quick as lightning th taller guard grabbed her and held a blade to her throat "make the wrong move girly and you're dead" he said in a harsh voice and Alyssa winces. Robin looks at her "Leave her John tie a cloth round her mouth but we have to go" he says to the man with the blade at my throat, reluctantly he releases Alyssa and she falls to the floor.

When the outlaws have made it out of the castle and into the forest Robin turned to Will "I'm sorry we took so long, it seems the Sheriff was expecting us. Will looks at his best friend "Actually, I was kinda having fun" Little John waggles his eyebrows and Robin looks surprised "You were what!" Will sighs he should have expected that "The torture was pretty bad I don't deny that, but the girl she's so... so interesting. We should have taken her with us." Robin looks at Will "You know we couldn't take her with us, come on lets get back to camp." Will opens his mouth to reply and closes it, Robin wouldn't believe him if he said the sheriff was interested in her.

The Sheriff noticed that Will was gone as soon as he stepped into the room. He smiled a big wide smile, now he had an excuse to torture the one witness, Alyssa. The little weakling walked along with the guards and Sheriff can't help scowling. Sheriff decides to give Alyssa the cruelest torture first but Alyssa can't tell them any information.

How could he be so blind? The sheriff should clearly be able to see that I am telling the truth Alyssa thinks to herself as she is tortured. Her anger is replaced by happiness as she realises that this means Will got away safe and Alyssa is shocked by the relief that floods through her. When Alyssa wakes up she is back in the dungeon and two guards are freeing her from the chains. Roughly they drag her up flights of stairs into a fancy room. Painfully she drags her head up and sees the sheriff and she's sure he's going to kill her. She throws myself toward the door but is pulled back by the guards.

The sheriff isn't the only one in the room there is a girl Alyssa's age with him and she gasps when she sees Alyssa "It really is her, but what have you done?" The Sheriff looks at her "She was causing trouble helping outlaws escape, but here is the proposal I let her go with food and money and you marry me, guards take the prisoner away".

Back in her cell Alyssa realises why the other girl looked so familiar she was her cousin Marian and it also explained why the Sheriff was so interested in Alyssa.

Maid Marian takes the meal from the servant as she delivers it and brings it in to Alyssa. She watches Alyssa eat surprisingly daintily and asks her hopefully "Alyssa if you're here then is my ma and papa?" Marians heart dies when she sees the look on Alyssa's face "Nay Marian, my aunt and uncle live no longer. They were murdered by soldiers and I was forced to watch, I've felt so guilty that I didn't do more" and bursts into tears. Marian sits still processing this then starts crying too.

When Marian left Alyssa fell asleep and her dreams were of Will.

**Im so sorry the chapters are so short. I want to know have I made George aka Sheriff too nice?**


	4. Freedom

Alyssa hadn't been asleep for long when the sheriff comes in to the cell and drags her to the torture chamber. Alyssa is given 20 lashes with the whip before the Sheriff, satisfied has her dragged back to the cell bleeding so bad there is a pool of blood on the floor where she was standing. At the door the Sheriff turns around"Word to the wise, tell Marian you don't like it here" he says and then he leaves, leaving Alyssa to can cry in peace.

Marian is shocked when she sees how much pain Alyssa is in, even though Alyssa's trying to hide it. Marian goes straight to the Sheriff  
"Fine I will marry you" he envelops her in a hug "I was hoping you would say that."

Alyssa watches in dismay as Marian leaves the cell but she can bearly move and even if Alyssa could it wouldn't be any use. It's not long till the guards come back and drag her away. Alyssa looks through the windows of the palace into the world she bearly knows, the light hurts her eyes but she just ignore it. When the guards open the doors to the courtyard Alyssa wasn't prepared for how light it was and her eyes can't take it, she passes out.

When Alyssa wakes up it is still light and her eyes are a little sore but adjusting fast. Alyssa sat up next to her was two small bags with food and gold coins. She got up slowly, picked up the bags and stumbled into the center of the town. The town was full of people everywhere and Alyssa began to tremble with fear when she saw how many men there were. Terrified Alyssa stumbled into a darker street and tripped over a little girl sitting next to a bowl with a few coins in it. "Miss, do you have any coins to spear?" the child asks. Alyssa drops the bag of money in the child's hands.

Alyssa spent the day in town trying to find a job or place to stay but she was so dirty that no-one would take her. When it began to grow dark Alyssa stumbled to the steps of the chapel and fell asleep. Alyssa woke up wet and shivering, the pain in her wounds had doubled and Alyssa knew that wouldn't stop unless she got out of the rain so she headed for the forest. Alyssa stumbled through the forest looking for a big tree she could sleep under but by now the rain had gotten through all the leaves and it was raining under them. Finally sleep and pain overwhelm her and she collapses under a tree near a river.

Alyssa woke up stiff, in pain and shee could feel blood that was not a good sign. Alyssa sits up and freezes as she hears mens voices coming toward her. Alyssa what were you thinking coming here in the forest where you're Aunt and Uncle were murdered. You are alone they could do anything they liked to you. She thought to herself. Looking back it was terror that gave Alyssa strength to get up and walk to the edge of the tree but even then she had to use branches for support. Alyssa steps back as she sees the men come up and there's a huge crack and the men turn as one with weapons drawn, to the source of the noise. Alyssa watches the men trembling "P-Please don't h-hurt me," she stammers "I-I was j-just l-leaving." and she's surprised at how rough her voice is.

Robin feels a flood of relief when he sees it's just a woman, something seems so familiar about her though. Will and Little John look at Robin and with a sigh Robin speaks "We won't hurt you, but how would you like join us for breakfast?" Alyssa looks down at the bag in her hands and shows them the little food that's there "I have my breakfast here" she says slowly and takes a step forward. Robin notices that she's using the branch to support her and he's about to say something when her eyes flutter shut and she faints.

Will picks the girl up and is surprised by how light and sticky she is, "Robin look at this" he calls and shows Robin the trail of blood and small pool of it where she had slept. Robin looks at the girl, who is very white "We need to get her to camp, or she's going to die."

Will watches the girl over what feels like days and the relief he feels shocks him, he doesn't even know her. Robin has noticed to and he speaks to her "Thank goodness you're awake"

Alyssa opens her eyes and this time the world has stopped spinning. Someone she doesn't know is tending her wounds and in the room is Robin and Will. With a small cry she moves as far away as she possibly could. Alyssa unconsciously looks at Will's face and arms. His burns, cuts and bruises are almost completely healed and even with the scars he is surprisingly good looking, stop that Alyssa she tells herself you don't know him.

Will watches Shelly give the girl a glass of water, the girl drank too fast and the only time he had seen someone drink like that was the outlaws after the Sheriff cut them off from their supplies.  
Will frowns "When did you last drink?" he asked her  
Alyssa shrugs "I don't know, few days."  
Will shakes his head this girl was impossible didn't she use that tone after she bound his wounds, almost like it didn't matter. Wait she couldn't have bound his wounds Alyssa did, unless... "Alyssa?" he asks watching her face and ignoring the funny look Robin gives him. Her face lights up "I wondered how long until you would recognise me."

Robin looks at Will "You know her?" he asks wondering why Will didn't mention it before. Will doesn't look at Robin when he answers, he's still looking at Alyssa "Yeah, she was the girl in prison with me," Alyssa flinched at the mention of the prison.

Alyssa wants to hide when the next question comes "How did you get out?"


	5. Camp

"_How did you get out?"_

Alyssa shruggs her shoulders and muffles a yelp of pain"It was no biggie, George I mean the sheriff made a deal with my cousin that he would let me go with food and money if she married him. When she said no because I was happy in the dungeon he whipped me till she said yes. Then he threw me on the streets." Robin frowned and Will looked shocked. Alyssa didn't care her eyelids were getting heavy and she sank down ignoring the pain in her back.

Will and Robin are gone when Alyssa wakes up again, the lady is back, she smiles when she sees Alyssa's awake and picks up the bowl next to her and feeds Alyssa. The lady helps Alyssa into a sitting position and gives her some water.

Little John cames in and watches his wife look after Alyssa. When Alyssa notices him there she flinches and Little John knows he had better apologise now"Sorry about the harsh meeting in the dungeon, didn't know if you can be trusted. I'm Little John and this is my wife Shelly" Shelly smiles at Alyssa and Little John feels pride at what a lovely wife he has.

Alyssa smiled at little John but it doesn't reach her eyes. Noticing Shelly sends him away saying Alyssa needed as much rest as she could get and shouldn't be destirbed. For that Alyssa was grateful.

When Alyssa was better Robin moved her into a different hut and she began to take sward and archery lessons off Will. Will was a brillient teacher and Alyssa was a fast learner together they were an amazing pair. For the first time since her Aunt and Uncle had died Alyssa was truly happy and was begining to fear men less.

One day as Alyssa was comming back from practice when she realised she had forgot my arrows. Cursing to herself she headed back, to collect them. She was a foot away from the targets when she heard voices. Silently Alyssa crept forward and listened as Robin and Will argued about her.

"Will she can't stay here we don't have enough food for her," Robin was saying  
"But she has a talent for archery and where would she go?" Will argued  
Robin frowned "Will, you're too easily deceived by a pretty face"  
"It's not that, but she's different. You weren't the one in the dungeon with her. You didn't see how she tried to hide from the men. You didn't hear her say the dungeon was her home. She can't survive without help."  
"You're right Will I didn't but she can't stay here. If you know her so well why don't you find her somewhere to stay that is NOT here!"  
They both left and Alyssa crept out of the bushes, they didn't want her. She should have known that it wouldn't last, when have I been ever wanted? she asked herself as she picked up the arrows.

It was dark when Alyssa woke up. She got up slowly and tidyed the cabin then put on the dress she had first worn when she arrived at the camp. Robin was on watch and for that Alyssa was grateful if it had been Will then she knew she would never get away with what she was doing. "I'm leaving the camp." Alyssa annouces to him.

Robin floods with relief at least he didn't have to tell her to leave. She didn't look like she was leaving, she had bearly anything on."But all you've got is the dress you're wearing." Robin watches as she looks down at her dress "my aunt is coming to pick me up from the town everything is arranged," she says. Robin looks at her and nods thinking Will won't be happy, "What do I tell everyone?" he asks she closes her eyes "Tell them I don't want to intrude on their kindness any longer and I have gone to stay with relatives," with that she turns and walks away.

Will looks at Robin in shock "She did what?" he asks  
Robin sighs "She left she's staying with relatives,"  
Will looks at Robin "Her cousin?"  
"No, her Aunt and Uncle." Robin says camly  
"She doesn't have an Aunt or Uncle she told me in the dungeon. They were murdered by soldiers dressed as outlaws. Her only living relative is her cousin whoever they might be," Will says "How could you let her go?"  
Robin looks at Will camly "She's long gone by now and I didn't know her only relative was her cousin,"  
Oh no Will though what has she gotten into.

Alyssa was surprised at how fast she could get a job. Tomorrow she would start working for the Sheriff.

**Has Alyssa turned against Will? Will the sheriff recognise her?**


	6. Plans

Alyssa was shown around the castle by a maid Tarina, who gave detailed histories for every room so fast that Alyssa couldn't keep up. Her duties began as soon as she got back down the stairs. Alyssa was to pour the drinks, sweep the floor, wash dishes and help Lady Marian unpack. By the time Alyssa can help the Lady Marian unpack she was exhausted. On the bright side she got to see her cousin.

Marian had just started to unpack when Alyssa walked in. Lady Marian didn't bother to look up and Alyssa spoke "Where do I start m'lady?" Marian flew around and sprinted over to Alyssa and hugged her. Alyssa couldn't help laughing with joy "m'lady we had better begin working or I'll get into trouble". As the worked Alyssa told Marian in hushed whispers what had happened since they last saw each other.

Marian felt awful as she heard Alyssas story and blamed herself for everything,  
"Alyssa, you know where the camp is right?" Marian asked a plan forming in her head  
"Yes, why?" Alyssa replies and Marian relays the plan to her. Alyssa's eyes sparkle as she listens, finally she gets to have revenge.

All week Marian wrote letters and Alyssa made mens clothes for herself when she could. On sunday, Alyssa's day off. Alyssa got into the boys clothes, collecting the letters from Marian she headed to Sherwood forest. Alyssa had to admit that it was scary going back to the very camp she left.

They dragged the boy in who was trying not to show how afraid he was and Will had to admire his courage. Will looked at Robin who was speaking to the boy "Whats your name boy?"  
"Andrew, sir but I'm not here to talk about me I came to give these to you" Alyssa said holding the letters out. Robin looks at the letters suspiciously "Who are they from?"  
"I'm can't tell you sir, you will have to read them." Robin opens one letter and begins to read out to everyone "Dear Robin It's been awhile since we last spoke and I hope you are well, I heard about the bandit attack and I thought you were dead. If it wasn't for my cousin I would never have known that Robin of Loxley and Robin Hood were the one and same. I have fallen into trouble and I need your help. Please reply soon Maid Marian." The outlaws look at each other. Their thoughts were interrupted by Alyssa " I need to go now so here are the rest of the letters, Please send your reply in secret to the maid Amy who works in the Sheriffs castle and sleeps first room on the right when you get into the servants quarters."

After Alyssa left Robin and Will read and puzzled through the rest of the letters. Reading the last one Robin looked at Will "One thing that doesn't make sence is Maid Marian doesn't have a cousin, so why does she keep writing about one?"  
"I was thinking about that to. She used to have one, What happened to her?"  
Robin frowns "Her cousin, I forgot her name, was with Maid Marians parents and the carriage was attacked. Maid Marians parents were found dead but the cousin was never found."  
"Robin was her cousin's name Alyssa?"  
Robin pauses thinks for a minute "I think so, It sounds right"  
"I think we found Maid Marians cousin."  
Robin frowns "What?"  
"Alyssa was, is Maid Marians cousin. Alyssa hated me because she was told outlaws were to blame for her Aunt and Uncle being dead. Maid Marian has to marry the Sheriff because of a deal she made, but Alyssa said her cousin made a pact that she would marry the Sheriff if he let Alyssa go."  
"It makes sense. What should our answer to Maid Marian be knowing this information?"

Alyssa was nearly asleep when a guard walked into her room.  
"Amy? can I see you in the hall?" he asks her. Wrapping herself into a cloak she follows him. In the hall he turned around to give her the letters, looking at Alyssa properly he gives a small gasp of surprise and coughs to cover it. Alyssa looks at the letter knowing they're from Robin and pocketing them she turns and heads back into her room. When she was gone the guard slips out of the castle and into the forest.

"Getting the letters to Amy was easy but I'm not sure if Andrew was telling the truth, Amy looked like Maid Marian. Getting out of the castle was easy to." Little John reports to Robin. Robin grins "Smart girl, taking no chances. Thank you Little John"

In the morning Marian calls Alyssa up to her room. Impatiently Marian asks if the letters have arrived and Alyssa hands them to Marian.  
"They figured out we were cousins and the second one is to you. Dear Alyssa, I wish you hadn't lied about staying with your Aunt. I hope where ever you are that you are happy. Come visit any time, Will." When she had finished reading Marian looks at Alyssa who is looking at her feet.

**Thank you to Guest, Riley and Storybook for your reviews.**  
**Guest - your review was encouraging to read**  
**Riley - your review has given me and idea for another chapter**  
**Storybook - I'm not sure what to say in reply to your review.**

**Enjoy**


	7. Putting a Plan to action

Alyssa didn't want to talk about that "Have you got the clothes ready?" she asked trying to divert the conversation and it worked "Yes, I'm going to go tonight" Marian enthused with a sparkle in her eyes at the thought of seeing Robin again. Alyssa smiled wishing she could go to.

Alyssa walked into Maid Marian's room and they switched outfits, dressed as a maid, Marian did Alyssa's hair and Alyssa did Marian's hair. When they were ready Marian put boys clothes in a basket and snuck out of the castle while Alyssa took her place.

Robin waited in the bushes as Marian came running out-of-town. Marian looked so pretty when she was running Robin thought to himself as she came up "Hey Marian," he passes her some water "We must go fast before we're spotted" she nods gulping down as much water as she can and they sprint off into the darkness.

When Alyssa got up the next morning a maid was already at her bed with a dress. Looking at the dress she was to wear Alyssa was glad that the maid would help her into it. The dress was the most beautiful dress she had ever worn Alyssa thought to herself once she had it on. It was long and blue the skirt flowed around her softly like water. She was almost sad that she would have to lose it when she left. Just after midday Alyssa collected some clothes for Marian and herself and packed them into the saddlebag with some food and climbed onto the horse.

Robin scanned the road looking for Alyssa. When he did see her he nearly gasped in shock she looked exactly like Marian. Alyssa climbed down from the horse and handed Robin the bags "Are you Maid Marian's long-lost twin?" he asks her, eyes twinkling with humour. Alyssa grins back "Something like that".

The Sheriff paced up the hall, where was Marian she was ment to be back a few minutes ago. The door opens and she rushes in her face worried but still beautiful "I'm sorry I'm late. I got caught by outlaws on the way back." She said looking downright miserable Sheriff could believe it and he hoped whatever happened between them can't have been good. Leaving him free for the taking. He smiled at her "You might want to get changed for tonight" Marian nods and hurries up the stairs edgar to get away.

Alyssa hurries up the stairs with a maid in tow to get ready for the party. The sleeves on the dress were short and exposed all her scars. Alyssa was going to have to hope that no-one would see them, she would have to stay in the dark.

Robin sat down next to Marian "Wish you were at the party tonight?" he asked her softly "I hated that party it's to celebrate one more day until the wedding." Marian said sadly "It's just.." she stops  
"Just what?" Robin prompts gently  
"The girl replacing me. What if she gets found out?"  
"She chose to help, she knows what she's doing."  
"But I don't want her sent to the dungeon again. He'll use her against me." Marian was getting worked up, it hurt Robin to see her so upset so he changed the topic.

The Sheriff watched Marian at the party she was standing in a dark corner a look of pure agony on her face. He smiled in joy at her discomfort and crossed the room to join her. Grabbing her hand he pulled her into the light and saw the scars. He had been tricked, fuming with anger he danced with the imposter and pretended to be nice knowing the guards would take care of her when no-one was around.

**Thank you for your encouraging reviews beth and Tera Nova.**  
**beth-your review has to be one of my favorites it was enlightening to read.**  
**Tera Nova- I loved your review too. I hope this chapter is great like the others even if it is a little short.**

**I hope the ending to this chapter gives it some suspence**


	8. Leaving

Alyssa hated every moment she had to dance with the Sheriff. His sweaty hands traveled over her arms it was a nightmare. His fingers traced her scars lightly down then back up. Alyssa nearly froze in terror he knew, he had seen the scars and she was going to get arrested. When the song ended Alyssa collapsed with relief.

The Sheriff watched Alyssa collapsed calling guards to take her up to the palace, getting rid of the imposter would be easier than he thought. He sat on the bed tracing the scars on her arms waiting for her to wake up. The Sheriff didn't know how long he sat there waiting for the imposter to wake up, when one of the guards ran in, "Sir, the ballroom is under attack." looking up the Sheriff noticed for the first time the screams of the terrified nobles. Sighing he got up and glanced at the imposter "Watch her. When she wakes up drag her to the dungeon, tell no-one" He ordered stalking out the room.

Few minutes earlier...  
Robin looked at Marian "Ready for the rescue mission?" he asked her. Marian smiled "You bet. I just hope we can get there in time." Robin shook his head at how happy she was. Ever since he had announced the rescue mission she had cheered up at the fact she was going to help the person who helped her. Robin scanned over the ranks of men standing silently in the shadows behind him, he nods and they slowly move forward.

Alyssa opened her eyes and looked cautiously around the room. Good the Sheriff was gone, she knew he had left a guard to watch her, that would mean she couldn't leave through the door. In panic Alyssa cast her eyes about the room, resting them on the window. Tacking her dress off and slinging it over her shoulders she made a rope with the sheets and slipped out the window.

Alyssa crouched behind the bush at the bottom of the window and breathed a sighed with relief. Pulling her dress on she stood up slowly and glanced around taking in where she was. She could see nothing and she began to walk towards the nearest exit. "Fancy seeing you here," Alyssa panicked and spun around searching for the unknown speaker "I thought you would be with Robin, or did you have a fight?" Alyssa said nothing but relief flooded through her, he thought she was Marian "Well I can't wait to tell Robin his little bird got sick of the fighting." Alyssa watched as the outlaw speed quickly across the grass. She wished she could see his face when he saw Marian and Robin together if they were where she had seen them as she had peered into the window.

The battle was over when the guard he had left to watch the imposter ran into the room, "Sir, she's gone, didn't make a sound. I got worried and opened the door and she wasn't there." He said frantically hoping that the answer would be kind "You bastard, you fool she was one unconscious girl and you couldn't guard her properly. 20 lashes to you." The guard shivered and hung his head in sorrow as he was escorted to the post.

As soon as Alyssa left the town she ran, she didn't care where but somewhere safe would be good. Alyssa ran through Sherwood forest and silently she goodbye to the one place she had felt happy. It was nearly dark when Alyssa gave in to exhaustion. Stopping by a creek she drank the water, curling herself into a ball she fell asleep.

"Miss, Miss can you hear me?" Alyssa blinked as her eyes fixed into focus and she saw a girl about 13 standing over her. Alyssa rolled over and stretched "Yes, I'm fine just sleeping." The girl smiled "I'm Celia. Can I travel with you?" she asked timidly and Alyssa felt warmth spreading through her "You can travel with me as long as you like." Celia hugged Alyssa tightly, Alyssa stiffened then hugged her back.

Celia walked beside Alyssa a deep feeling of gratitude consumed her although Alyssa didn't know it, Celia's friend was the beggar Alyssa had given the money to and Celia's friend had shared some with her. Celia's thoughts turned sour as her rebellious thoughts turned back to why she had left. Celia hoped Alyssa wouldn't blame her if he showed up and would understand.

That night they slept on the streets of Woodthorpe huddling together for warmth. Alyssa's mind wandered to Will in her sleep. She was running from the palace when she collapsed, suddenly he was there shaking her telling her to run but she couldn't run anymore. Alyssa sat up with a gasp and looked around. Celia was sleeping next to her but something wasn't right. Alyssa got up slowly so she wouldn't disturb Celia. Her eyes adjusted and she saw what she had failed to see before, a man was sneaking up on them.

Alyssa froze in terror "Who's there?" she asked slowly next to her Celia woke up and began to tremble. Alyssa ignored her, her eyes were on the man watching his every move with distrust. He looked like he was in his early 20s, tall and handsome. He had straight hair as Wills was curly and green eyes as Wills were hazel. For a moment he just stood there looking at first Alyssa then Celia "Oh, Pardon me malady I was looking for my property." his voice was beautiful and Alyssa trembled, "I'm not going with you!" Celia's voice broke Alyssa's thoughts, Alyssa looked at Celia "You're a slave." Celia looked down and Alyssa felt bad "Yes" she said in a small voice, Alyssa's heart ached for her.

The mans voice broke the silence "I'll let her go free," he said "If I may be your suitor" Alyssa looked down at Celia "I'm Alyssa" she said as a way to say the deal was made. The man smiled "James" his faced hardened as he looked at Celia "Scat, you"


	9. Moving on

Celia left so fast Alyssa was sure that if she had blinked she would have missed her go. Alyssa didn't know what to say, it was awkward. James spoke first "Do you need to rest?" he asked tentatively Alyssa shook her head "I need a wig" she joked and James looked at her funny but said nothing.

After James got Alyssa the wig she wanted they walked through the town talking about likes and dislikes, when Alyssa nearly walked straight into a guard. She was grateful that she had put the wig on the minute she got it because anyone could tell he was one of the sheriffs guards. Instinctively she drew closer to James and although he liked the fact she trusted him completely, he wondered why she feared the guard.

As soon as the guard was out of sight Alyssa turned to James "I have something to tell you." James stopped walking and stood waiting for her to continue, Alyssa sighed, she wished she didn't have to tell him. "I tricked the Sheriff and am running from him." she said in a rush. James said nothing at all, Alyssa grew nervous "Are you angry? I'll understand if you turn me in." She said softly, at this James laughed "You're pretty, nice and you're in the sheriffs bad books, you grow more appealing every second Alyssa. I won't turn you in to the Sheriff in." Then he kissed her. Alyssa stiffens beside him then returns the kiss, something inside her is telling her that it's not right but she ignores it.

Alyssa pulls back first and stands there gasping for air as James watches holding her so she doesn't fall over.  
"You okay?" he asks her, she nods  
"Yes just forgot to breath,"  
"I didn't know I had that effect on you!" he smirks

Marian kept her hood up as she walked through the town. It was a cool night and she needed time to think, there still hadn't been any news about Alyssa and she was becoming worried. They hadn't been able to find her at the party but Marian needed proof that she was fine. So here she was in Nottingham searching for gossip on 'Maid Marian'. "What do you think you're doing?" a voice yelled at her, interrupting her thoughts. Marian looked up and straight into a guard "Nothing, Sir" she said keeping her head high, he recoiled a little at her strong tone "Well here take this, spread the news it's got a decent reward. Nearly as good as the one of that basted Robin Hood's," he said as her handed a poster, thanking him Marian sped into the forest.

Robin jumped in fright as the door to his hut banged open "What did I tell you about... Oh hey Marian" he growled trying to hide how happy he was to see her smiling again "What is it?"  
Marian beamed "She escaped!"  
"Speak slower woman, Who escaped?"  
"Al... The woman who was acting as me, she escaped! There are guards putting up wanted posters for her offering nearly as much money as your wanted posters! Look." she babbled handing him the poster. Robin frowned as he looked at it "She looks exactly like you" he commented dryly  
"The only difference between the two of you is she has scars down her arms according to this. Has he got the description right?"  
"Yes, that's exactly how she looks!"  
"Interesting, What's her name?"  
Marian froze, the smile vanished from her face "Umm... Amy" she faltered Robin pounced "Marian" he said gently "What are you hiding?" Marian felt torn between guilt and obligations to Alyssa, she couldn't take it and she ran into the forest.

* * *

2 months later

* * *

Alyssa walked down the hallway to the dinning room, as she got closer she could hear yells of pain "You stupid idiot! that was an expensive plate, you're hired to serve our food not drop it," Alyssa slowly opened the door and the sounds stopped. Alyssa looked from James to the little slave scurrying out of the room "You were whipping her?" it was a statement and James didn't deny it "Yes" he said in a small voice at any other time Alyssa would have laughed but this was serious. "Are you going to stop?" she asked, she had to know "No" James voice was harder than before and stronger too. Alyssa had guessed that he would say something like that but the answer still made her head spin and she sat down "I can't stay if you're going to whip the slaves. I know what it feels like being whipped and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. How do I know you won't whip me if you whip other people?" "No, please Alyssa wait" James pleaded "I'm leaving." Alyssa said, got up and walked away and James turned and struck the wall ignoring the pain in his had.

Alyssa cried as she left her home for the past 2 months, once again she was leaving a place that she had been content with. Alyssa didn't know where to go, she knew she had to leave Woodthorpe but she couldn't go to Sherwood the only other option is to head further out but she didn't want distance between her and her cousin even further. Alyssa knew it was risky but she was going back Sherwood.


	10. Back at Sherwood

Alyssa's trip to Sherwood was uneventful and for that she was glad, she didn't know what she was going to do if she passed one of the outlaws, she would just have to cross the bridge when she got to it. Her new job at the tavern was a safe choice because Robin and the Sheriff didn't like to hang out there.

"Over here love," someone who had, had far to many drinks called to Alyssa. Alyssa ran over with the drinks dodgeing feet legs and whatever else happened to get in the way. Somehow Alyssa got the drinks safely across and delivered to the men who had ordered them. "Stay with us for a drink" The man who had called her over said, words slurred. Alyssa keeps her head down and shakes her head "I can't," she said but he wouldn't accept no, when Alyssa turned to leave he grabbed her arm and pulled. Caught off guard Alyssa stumbled and half fell into his lap. "Let go of me" Alyssa growled struggling against his grip. All he did was hold her tighter, sighing Alyssa relaxed against him and his arm relaxed around. When he had relaxed enough for Alyssa to move around as much as she liked she got up and practically sprinted from the bewildered man.

"Good job" Erika says when Alyssa reaches the bar "you did well, for someone who's never worked in a tavern before."  
" I've had that happen to me before, you pick up a few tricks," Alyssa replied  
" You'll have to show me someday"  
" I will, promise. Do you want we to show you after our shift?" Alyssa asks, and by the way Erika's eyes light up, she knows it's a yes.

Alyssa smiles as she walks to her new home on the edge of the forest. Climbing the tree she snuggled against the branches and drifted to sleep. Later that night Alyssa woke to the sound of singing. Getting up quietly she snuck into the forest following the singing and what she saw wasn't what she expected. In the forest the outlaws were holding a wedding for Marian and Robin. Alyssa smiled in joy for her cousin and stepped forward to join the countless numbers of outlaws congratulating the happy couple. At no-one noticed the new arrival until she greeted Marian. The whole clearing fell silent, enjoying the shock Marian smirked at Robin and turned to Alyssa "Should we tell them the secret?"she asked  
"Do you think they're ready?" Alyssa replied a smirk on her face too  
"I think so they're no going to figure it out without our help"  
"I totally agree, cousin" The two girls look around at all the confused faces Alyssa sighed "They still don't get it... men."  
" Men, everything must be blunt. Everyone meet my cousin Alyssa" Marian announced in a clear voice "At your service" Alyssa says with a curtsy "I'm also known as Amy, Andrew and Marian's imposter" she adds with a grin, enjoying the shock on everyone's faces especially Wills, he's so cute, Alyssa thinks to herself.

Will can't get his head around the fact Alyssa's back. She looked stunning and exactly like Marian but with scars down her arm and a harder face, or at least it would be if she ever frowned. Will can't help looking back at her every couple of seconds and she can't help but do the same. He looks up to meet her eyes "I missed you." he whispers, her face lights up "I missed you too."

Marian pulled Alyssa to the edge of the forest "How long are you staying for?" she asked half hoping, half dreading the answer. Alyssa smiled, she knew what her answer would be, "For good" she said. Marian squealed and hugged Alyssa in excitement. Alyssa laughed, in some ways Marian was like a small child. It was good to have people who cared. Alyssa smiled her mind was made up and nothing was going to change it.

**Good? Bad? should I continue?**


End file.
